


Money, Shoes, and Everything Pink.

by Falconstar



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Lonliness, Selfishness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconstar/pseuds/Falconstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic ever. I hope it's not trash. I was watching High School Musical for the first time in the better part of a decade and Sharpay is my favorite character, so why not. I know Troy and Gabriella are likable and their relationship is exactly that adjective by tenfold, but I want to open up a different story. I think there's more to Sharpay and why she is the way she is, besides being born into wealth and not knowing what it is to want something (that money can't buy.) Sharpay is lonely inside, but since her bitterness always pushes everyone away, she's never learned how to remedy it. She comforts and lies to herself by convincing herself she has everything, but gets confused and experiences denial about the fact that it stops working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money, Shoes, and Everything Pink.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters. Do I even need to do this? Oh well, better safe than sorry. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sharpay was good at lying. Great in fact. Always had been. She was good at lying to people, lying to the world, but even better at lying to herself.

She was happy. Happy with her way of living, or at least happy with the lifestyle that was presented to her on the day of her birth. But she was only happy because she told herself she was.

Possession and dominance was always her style. She needed control, she craved it. The feeling of being in control, being on top. It was almost as good at preforming. Feeling the heat of the spotlight warming her already hot skin, shiny with the lightest sheen of sweat. Her chest heaving and a broad smile takes her lips as she faces the crowd, swimming in applause and adoring whistles ringing in her ears. Why? Because she told herself she needed it. Quiet yet ever so present mock reassurance was almost as comforting as buying a new outfit.

Whenever she felt control slipping through her fingers like grains of sand, she would lie. Lie to get what she wanted but thought she needed. Whether it be to herself or the people around her didn't matter, nor did the damage she caused in the process. Lying was what she did best,...so why couldn't she do it now?

She wasn't lonely. She was loved. Adored. To know her is to love her, to crave her presence. She had everything she could ever want. She's _not_ lonely.

Why does she feel like this? Why isn't it working? This isn't what she wanted. She wants Troy. She wants the Star Dazzle Award. She wants to be on stage, taking the first bow as the lead after every musicale that East High can produce. But Sharpay Evans is most definitely not lonely, because she has money, shoes, and everything pink.

 


End file.
